


Strawberries and Cream

by richiefrickintozi3r



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, M/M, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Omega Verse, Smut, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiefrickintozi3r/pseuds/richiefrickintozi3r
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is turning eighteen years old. The year where he and everyone else finds out what rank they are. Omega. Finely printed on his birth certificate that he has never seen, the only set of eyes which have seen it are his parents and the doctors. Being 18 also means getting a job. And for Eddie, that meant at a cake shop. The cute little cake shop downtown, filled with sweets and nice customers. But one particular alpha, he just can’t seem to get out of his mind. What was his name? Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Strawberries and Cream

Eddie’s big, beautiful brown orbs slowly opened themselves, cloudy vision greeting the 18 year old, who was a bit tinier for his age, as he sat up in bed, the realization hitting him. It was his birthday! His senses flooding in faster, his nose filling with the smell of… pancakes? Strawberry pancakes! Eddie smiled, throwing on some presentable clothes and rushing down the stairs. 

“Happy birthday, Eddie!” Charlice hugged her son, giggling and sitting him down at the table and giving him a cup of milk, a gentle hand being placed on his back. His father. 

“Happy birthday, pal.” The family sat down at the table and ate breakfast.

“So since you already had your birthday with your friends, how about we just have a cake for the three of us?”

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Eddie smiled, digging into his pancakes and enjoying himself with the rest of the family. The day- Saturday, passed by quicker than he thought, just keeping to himself and relaxing at home. Maybe reading here and there, or drawing, simply taking in his day. It hadn’t yet been processed until later, after dinner, when Charlice and Arthur brought out the vanilla cake which included the big candle of **18** on it. At that moment, it had finally sunken into Kaspbrak’s head. An envelope accompanied the cake though, which Eddie immediately was drawn to.

“What is this?” He slowly reached for the envelope, seeing his mother disappear and come back into the room with a gift. But his focus still remained on the envelope.

“That, my dear, is your birth certificate. It contains your rank, Eddie.” His eyebrows raised as he picked it up, not yet opening it. ‘My rank… wow.’ He thought to himself. The subject his mind had been stuck on all night before he went to sleep. What would it be? It shouldn’t matter to Eddie. It didn’t. But why was he nervous? Eddie carefully opened the white, rectangular envelope, making sure not to tear such an important document like his birth certificate. His eyes scanned the paper, looking at all the obvious basics, which he already knew. Name, of course birthday, place of birth, blood type which he didn’t know off-hand, and then lastly, rank. His eyes fell to the capital ‘O’. Omega. He repeated the phrase out loud.

“Omega… I’m an omega?” His father sighed. “I would’ve thought you’d be an alpha like your father…” There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Or a beta like your mother.” Charlice offered a kind smile to her son, as if that would help.

“Sweetie, there is nothing wrong with being an omega, it just gets to be a little... difficult, at times.” She trailed off. ‘What is she hiding?’ Eddie’s mind began to race with questions and thoughts. God, he didn’t know. 

“Now listen, we don’t wanna kill the mood, Eddie, but this does also mean you have to get a job.” Arthur Kaspbrak ruffled his son’s hair and his mother’s face lit up. “There's a cake shop down the street! Maybe you’d have some luck there!” He thought about it.

“That’s not so bad.” Eddie finally rested that night, knowing his answer after going so long and wanting to know. He was an omega. It wasn’t necessarily what he expected, but Kaspbrak also didn’t even know what he expected in the first place. He slept.


End file.
